What I've Tasted Of Desire
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: AlucardXSerasSet after Dandyman's death in Volume 4.Slightly outside Canon...Tell me, Seras Victoria...what does your dark desire taste like?Your master?The Dandyman?Or both?


**WHAT I'VE TASTED OF DESIRE**

AlucardxSeras

**Set after Dandyman's death…Outside Canon.**

N.B. I DO NOT own Hellsing-only my ideas…

N.N.B.Sorry for not updating other fics…this is my first Hellsing fic…ENJOY!

Seras Victoria lowered her Harkonnen and watched in morbid fascination as her Master

consumed the Dandyman…and for a moment, merged as one with him.

Despite his injuries, which were severe, even for a Midian, her master was laughing, nay, howling, shrieking with laughter, heavily perfumed with bloodlust like a bestial being...which in Alucard's case, was not very far from the truth. His eyes made rubies look dun, his long, raven hair appeared to have a life of its own, spiraling and coiling round his countenance, his red trench coat shredded to near oblivion, making him resemble a soldier back from a bloody war-which he was. The only thing that separated the being before her and a human counterpart was the rows of razor-sharp canines lining Alucard's mouth, laced with blood-the Dandyman's blood, freshly harvested from his corpse…

If Seras was still living, she would have salivated…

_WHAT?_

Seras mentally struck herself for even thinking like that.

_Or were you lusting for something other than blood, policegirl?_

That mental quip stunned her more than a slap. She looked straight at the bloody face of Alucard, mocking and amused…

_**And so handsome-**_

Seras gave herself yet another mental slap…How could she even harbor such thoughts?

True, when she had first seen him, his appearance was undeniably handsome…despite his abrasive and sadistic personality, the latter which repelled her so…

_Don't lie to yourself, policegirl…_

_**STOP IT! DON'T DO THAT!**_

The young draculina mentally screamed, dropping her Harkonnen and covering her ears in a vain attempt to silence her master's mental taunts.

_Come now, draculina…be honest with yourself. Be honest with me…you LOVED what you saw…am I right?_

Seras shook her head furiously._** I DON'T, I DON'T…**_

Alucard stood up gracefully and walked towards her-and stopped just 1 meter from her.

He grinned like a Death's Head and slowly licked the blood off his lips, as if he was relishing some rich dessert. Seras shuddered with disgust-and to her shame-arousal.

_Do I arouse you….Seras?_

She lowered her face as she blushed. That was the rare time he addressed her using her maiden name…

_Tell me Seras…what went through your mind as I gutted that pig? When I tore his throat apart and drank his blood, his memories, and his soul? What did you feel? WHAT DID YOU FEEL? WHAT DID YOU FEEL?!_

Whether it was from his words or from lack of blood, Seras fell to her knees, unable to speak…

Alucard stepped closer and bent down, his face kissing close to hers. A tear fell from her eyes, a sob wrenched from her throat…

_Look at me, my draculina…_

Seras, despite everything, knew better than to defy her master. She looked up-and Alucard caught her chin in an almost vice-like grip.

"Tell me…"

He whispered, in tones not unlike a lover's whisper,

"Did you want to join me in killing him off? In partaking long awaited blood?"

She tried to shake her head, to say no, but his grip wouldn't let it. And even if it did, was that really the truth?

"Answer me!"

He snarled, jolting her out of her reverie. She wondered if he would break her jaw if she continued to be silent…

_Speak now or forever hold your peace-in the grave…_thought Seras wryly, despite her current situation.

"Well?"

"I...I..."

"Speak up…police girl,"

The mocking tone was back…and so was the pet name he issued her with. How she HATED it…

He tightened his grip on her chin. Seras knew better than to try and retaliate.

"Last call, police girl! WHAT did you feel?! What do you want!?"

If he increased his hold on her chin, Seras was certain she would no longer have a jaw-

_**Speak! For God's sake, TALK**_

"I WANTED TO JOIN YOU, MASTER!"

His hold loosened considerably. His smile grew to Cheshire-Cat proportions.

_Did you now?_

"And his blood? Did you want it? DID YOU?"

"Y…"

He released her chin-only to grab her by the scalp-painfully.

"YES, DAMNIT! YES…I wanted to join you…I wanted to drink his blood…and-

"And what?"

Purred Alucard venomously, his lips close to hers. He could almost taste her pain and her anger…

_Exquisite…like fine wine…_

"..I..wanted..you."

She finally admitted. Her eyes watered from the pain-and Alucard gladly ran his blood-stained tongue across her eyelids, smearing her alabaster –colored skin with streaks of copper red. Her tears were so sweet.

With that, he released her, sending her falling back onto the ground.

Seras felt ashamed, almost used-and oddly disappointed. Was that all? Was it all just some game to him?

"Seras…"

She refused to look up at him. Then she heard metal cutting flesh (?)-and smell of immortal blood assailed her senses almost immediately. Seras looked up-and saw Alucard bringing the blood to his own mouth, already stained with blood of the Dandyman.

Seras may have been a baby vampire, but she was not stupid. After reading "Dracula" and watching countless vampire-themed films, she knew EXACTLY what Alucard's intentions were…as if the lust in his eyes weren't enough of an indication.

_Do not fear, police girl, no, Seras Victoria…_

Before she could even react, black tendrils shot out from Alucard and around Seras, bringing her closer and closer to her sire.

_Relax…_

Seras couldn't-not when the many tendrils were wrapping themselves round places they shouldn't be…

He knelt down to her level, and in a stance so familiar just minutes ago, took her face in his hands almost gently. Almost.

He smiled-and kissed her.

Seras' eyes widened. A part of her wanted to struggle, the other….craved this. Yearned it.BURNED for this..this blood soaked kiss. She fought the gag reflex as the blood ran down her throat…it tasted so good…THIS was what she had been missing out on…

_Better late than never…_

She ignored it-and in a rare burst of courage…kissed her master back. She prided herself on the fact that her master was surprised-by her!-that she took the imitative-for once.

Almost at once, memories paraded back and forth in her mind, like a demented band. They consisted of bloody battles of old-and of the more recent one…but before she could fully recollect them, all went dark in her mind-and she began to _change…_

She could hear her appetites, her desires, her needs, her wants…her **lusts**…pounding in her ears like a thousand oceans…feel herself changing, transforming…**metamorphosing**…into someone, no, **something !**

_At long last…she finally drinks blood-MY blood no less!-…_

Thought Alucard with pride as he continued exploring Seras' mouth with his tongue. He knew there was more to this girl than what met the eye…

When the roaring within Seras was silent, they parted their lips. Three strands of blood hung between their scarlet tiers like a gory spider web, laced with blood dew, resembling the connection between the two vampires, stronger than Life-and Death itself.

_Blood IS thicker than water…and so much sweeter…_

Thought the No-Life King as Seras slowly creaked her crescent-shaped eyelids open, revealing garnet-colored pools.

"Tell me, Seras Victoria, what do your darkest desires taste like? Like your Master? The Dandyman? Or both?"

Asked Alucard as his tongue-unnaturally forked- lapped up the remaining traces of blood off Seras' lips.

She simply gave him a gaze glassy –from desire perhaps?

He released one hand, wrapped it round her and with the other, snapped his fingers. The tendrils withdrew-and formed a mirror behind Seras.

_Honestly,_

thought Alucard, amused.

_Where DO humans get their ideas from?_

For contrary to popular belief, vampires COULD see their reflections, just like humans.

"Turn around Seras…" said Alucard, pride dripping from his voice.

"**See what you are…what you have become…"**

She gasped silently at what she saw.

She looked the same in appearance-except that her hair now went down to her ankles, making her look like a younger version of her late mother. Her eyes shone a darker shade of red. Her senses felt like a sword sharpened to the sharpest point…and her uniform was

Now as red as her eyes, and like her hair, reached her ankles, trailing across the blood-splattered floor in shreds.

But what shocked her most was of the many eyes that covered her form…just like one of the many forms her Master took.

"Magnificent,"

Whispered Alucard, pride lacing every syllable…

Both were so caught up in the moment they were oblivious to their surroundings-or at least Seras was-, especially to one French mercenary in a helicopter-with a gun to the pilot's head- trying to call out to them. Apparently, he had been there for QUITE a while, judging by the look on his face.

_Excellent timing…_

Thought Alucard sarcastically as the mirror returned into the tendrils and Seras turned to face the helicopter.

Pippin Francois Bernadette, though in his early 20s, had seen much of Life. But the carnage tonight was much worse than anything he could ever imagine…

Especially those corpses impaled on the flagpoles outside the hotel…that scene merely made him throw up. Fortunately, his professionalism and the fact that he had a job to do prevented that. With little difficulty, he had secured a helicopter and had tracked down Alucard and Seras…

He had seen everything, really. The fight, Alucard slaughtering the Dandyman, devouring him, absorbing him…if not for the fact that he had the latter throw him across a room – by only flicking a finger- and the former phase through a wall, he would have sworn he had gone mad. What he just saw was horrifying, gruesome-and damn erotic…

And Seras, Mon Dieu…she looked so different with long hair and in a long dress-How did THAT happen?-…and absolutely beautiful, if not for the many eyes that lined her form.

He felt a stab of jealousy directed at Alucard but knew better than to do or say anything…lest Alucard rend him to shreds.

Nevertheless, he had to get them out of here…

Clearing his throat, he said, "Monsieur, may I remind you that we do not have all the time in the world-

Only to be curtly interrupted by Alucard, with "YOU do not have all the time in the world. But MY police girl and I do."

Pip wisely resisted the urge to swear at Alucard. Again he tried reason. Somewhat.

"Damnit...THE WORLD is watching YOU!"

Alucard could have hardly cared less. With a dismissive smirk, he wrapped an arm possessively round Seras and said, "Do you hear that? It's the sound of me not caring. Now hush,"

Before two large black bat-like wings emerged from his back and he flew into the sky.

"You best get out of this area first, find another place to stay. As for me and my fledgling…we'll be…exploring the aftermath, if you please. We'll catch up with you later."

With that, they were gone in a beat of black wings.

-END


End file.
